


Unnatural Touch

by perpetualdays



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, XReader, superpower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetualdays/pseuds/perpetualdays
Summary: The story takes it turn when the older Diaz brother is the one with the power. Sean discovers that he has the power of telekinesis, and he shares this secret with (Y/n), his classmate who he saves from a threat. When a girl from Peacock High School dies and more starts to go missing, (Y/n) and Sean sets out to find the suspect with the help of Sean's power. What they don't know is an unusual spark of fragmented memories is going to bring them to the truth.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & (Y/n), Sean Diaz/(Y/n)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m new to Ao3, and it’s pretty confusing lol. I will get use to it. My main platform is Wattpad, which is @perpetual_days!

**Disclaimers**

**1)** This book will include these topics: violence, drugs, blood, sexual themes, assault, family issues and death. If you're sensitive to these topics I advise you to read with caution or do what's best for you. I don't put these themes in to influence or attack anyone.

 **2)** I do not speak Spanish! I use Google Translate. Please do not hesitate to correct me if I make a mistake!

* * *

**☬**

**Sean**

Sean is only searching for the frequency of the pistol. All the chatter and cheering is nothing but an absence of noise with such enthusiastic movements at the corner of his eyes. His dad, Esteban, sits with his chest high. His little brother, Daniel, mouth gapes open at the intense minute like he does with his video games. His friends leans forward, their eyes open and focus. They all sit in the crowd at what seems like a mosh pit at a Misty Mice concert, but it is a track and field championship meet.

 _Puck_! the pistol fires. 

Sean's legs jolts forward and his arms swing by his sides, giving him the supplementary push to enhance his speed. A 200-meter dash is now a third of the distance, for the runners' speed is as fast as lions hunting their preys.

"C'mon, son!" Esteban cheers. "Push!"

"Let's go, Sean!" Daniel follows.

Sean, feeling like he has already giving it all, reaches farther and faster for the finish line. _Pretend the end of the world is edging behind you_ , he thinks. _Pretend the end of the world is edging behind you!_

Seeing the familiar German kid who he always have serious competition with, Sean races with him to the white line. All the focus and eyes are on them. 

"Run faster!" the crowd yells.

_The end of the world is edging behind you._

"Go! Go!" the mosh pit screams.

_It's edging near._

"Run!" the crowd yells.

_It's close at your heels._

"Let's go, Sean Diaz!"

 _The end of the world is edging behind me! Fucking go!_ Sean's feet crosses the white line, and his body releases a tension with a big sigh. The crowd cheers, following with the rest of the runners crossing the line. A satisfied smile spreads on Sean's face with exhausted sighs flowing out between his lips. He have cross first. "Shit, I bet I look like a tomato right now," Sean pants. _No cameras are allowed..._ , he says in his conscious.

"Yo," Sean hears above him. It's the German kid who is also panting continuously like Sean. His structured diamond face is also as red as a tomato—but maybe redder, and sweats rolls down from his chocolate hair. He runs his hand through his medium-length locks. "Name's Abraham." He hold out his other hand, which Sean shakes and also introduces himself. "You were crazy out there, bro. You fucking ran—flew!”

Sean laughs nervously and almost proudly. "Thanks, man. You were great too." He feels a light migraine, and something flashes in his brain. It tries to make something out but fails. _Whoa_ , he thinks. _I ran too fucking hard. I hate this feeling._ He rubs his temple and adjusts his posture.

"Any tips for winning the next's championship?" Abraham asks.

Sean gives him lines of ‘uh’ before saying, "Think something horrible is trailing right before your feet," he effortlessly taunts. "Like clowns or... sharks."

Abraham gives him a friendly laugh. "What?"

"Sean Diaz!" Coach Aaron yells from afar. His hand signals Sean to the trophy with a big grin. His other hand forms a big thumbs up.Sean nods in acknowledgement to Coach Aaron and gives him a thumbs up back. Sean and Abraham says their goodbyes, and Sean proudly jogs to Coach Aaron, where his family and friends are there standing with his teammates.

"Picture time!" one yells.

Everyone crowds up to form a small group. Sean's teammates surrounds him. He stands in the middle with the big trophy by his side and a big grin on his face.

"Say victory!”

☬

"But, Sean!" Daniel whines.

"But, Sean!" Sean mocks back. "Dude, I deserve this with my friends! We're going to celebrate my win." Sean slips on his 'Seattle' hoodie over his white shirt and puts on his shoes. He jumps up and down before holding the counter to gain balance to slip on his sneakers.

"That's unfair!" protests Daniel. "I want to come, too! Is Lyla going to be there? Will there be Playbox games and Chock-O-Crisp?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." Sean smirks and shakes his head. "But you can't go—teenagers only."

"Oh, c'mon," Esteban says. He approaches the counter with a grin. "Your little brother just wants to tag along with his big brother. You won't have another one like him, Sean."

Sean shifts his body impatiently. "Ugh—I know. But I hung out with him right after the championship—with both of you. We had our fun, didn't we? Can I just go to my friends? You said you'll let me, Dad."

"We hung out for, like, an hour!" Daniel says.

Sean flicks Daniel's forehead. "And I should've made it 30."

"Okay, okay," Esteban laughs deeply. "I was just joking with you, Sean. Of course you can go to your friends. You deserve it." Sean's face shifts to a smile. Esteban smiles smugly. "But family group hug first!"

"Oh, c'mon," Sean groans.

Esteban spreads out his arms. Sean sighs and hugs his dad with Daniel. The bear hug between the three swings back and forth. Sean breaks away the hug. "Okay, bye now," Sean says and opens door. “Love you, Dad.”

"Don't do _weeeeeeeed_!" Daniel teases.

"Daniel," Esteban says.

Sean sniggers. "Busted, _enano_." The door clicks shut. Sean pulls out his phone and starts to text his friend Lyla.

**Sean  
** Coming to pick you up

 **  
Lyla  
** With your wheels? 😃

  
 **Sean  
** My feet.

  
 **Lyla**  
Sucker  
I'm actually already at Adam's house  
Mom dropped me off cuz we were close  
Want me to walk back to get u?

**Sean**  
Nah  
Imma be there in 10

**Lyla**  
Hurry!!!! We’re gunna take shots without you

**Sean  
** Don't you fucking dare

_I can't wait to get wasted_ , he thinks. _Haven't drank in a long time because of Dad's strict rules..._ Sean shuts off his phone and speeds up his pace. Adam's house is not too far away but it requires a good walk on feet.

Seeing a small park ahead, his brain suddenly triggers a memory a few years back of the secret passage way Lyla told him about. It supposedly camouflages with the park walls and looks like it's meant to be block out. She stated that it's a shortcut to the other side—and Sean needs the boost. Sean approaches the small park. The playground is empty and the streets are inactive. He finds the status perfect for his search for the pathway; he'll able to look around without embarrassing himself. The back of the small park was protected with brick walls and a fence that was plastered on the wall, but the tall, clustered trees does wonders of covering the wall from visitors. As for the front, it's open and unprotected from anything, except for the sign that's bulged down on the ground that says _Castle Park_. He walks to the back of the park and tries to look through the trees and sees if there's anything out of scene.

"I think this is just a waste of time," he says. He steps back but his eye still searches. He sees the wired fences popping out of place. _Score!_ He looks closer—and the wired fences starts to take shape of a door. A little lock is there to keep the door intact but can be open from both sides. He squishes himself through the pile of branches that droops down low to his waist. He looks back but the branches blocks off the full sight of the playground. "Great. It'd suck if people starts using this pathway." 

He feels proud that he discovers something so well hidden. _Daniel would freak if he knows this exists._ _I would tell him but... him and Noah are going to tell everybody at school—and this shit wouldn't be so special anymore._ He flicks the lock open and enters. The passage is narrow. Sean could see the passage split into two paths not far away: one way going further to the other side and one way leads left to where it seems like an open area. Sean proceeds but notices that it has darken. He is about to check his phone until he hears a voice ahead of him.

"It was only last week that she told me!" a girl shouts.

Sean continues to walk but now with caution. _I thought this spot was top secret. I guess not so confidential anymore_ , he thinks. 

"Well, that's too fucking bad, isn't it? The money needs to come today," a man says.

Sean starts to slow down his walk, and he feels uneasy. _What the fuck is going on?_ He thinks. _Drug dealing?_ The voices gets nearer as he walks; it sounds like they’re coming from the open area on the left. He approaches the turn but stays hidden by the brick walls and listens.

"Can't you tell your boss I will have the money by next week?" asks the girl.

The man snickers. "Your mom hid her debt for too long, and now the interests rates are high, not mentioning the delay of 2 months."

"Please, just one more week. I didn't know about the debt. I promise the money will go through."

"Listen girl, it's you and your mom's fault my boss is paying me low. He blames me for the poor quality, so I think it's better if you pay up now."

"Isn't that your fault? You deserve what you perform. From the look of it, you're not doing so great."

Sean hears a loud slap, and he jumps at the abrupt noise and taunt of action. _What the fuck?_ His heart starts to beat faster. He carefully peeks and sees a girl and a man not far away—close enough to identify them. The man has a muscular build with oak colored hair, but his most projecting feature is his profound lumberjack tattoo, colors of red and black. The girl, on a scale, is a miniature compared to him. Sean squints his eyes and looks closer to see who the girl is. _Holy shit! That's (Y/n)... from science class! Why is she involved with this douche?_ Now Sean is tempted to intervene, but still hesitate because of the uncertainty of his abilities. What can he do, and will it do a great affect?

(Y/n) stumbles back to the light pole and holds her cheek. Sean winces.

"Listen, kid," the man starts, "how old are you? I can strike you a deal."

She looks at him with a scornful expression and furrows her eyebrows. "What?"

The man looks around them, and Sean quickly pulls back. He hears the man's lips smack and the sound of rocks crunching. "I could pay all of it off today. It's killing two birds with one stone! I'd get the good reputation—and you and your mom's debt will vanish." (Y/n) says nothing. "You're a... good catch," the man says, breaking the tension. He let out a breath. "I’ll show you some men, how about that? They’re my friends. I know a boy your age. (H/l) (h/c) hair and glowing (e/c) eyes... I know they’ll like what they see.”

Sean feels a chill on his spine. He knows exactly what the man meant. _This fucking creep, dude!_ Sean hears his own breathing with his heart pounding in his chest. He slowly pulls out his phone and starts to dial 911. With a bit of hesitation, he stares at the screen and then at looks (Y/n). _Fuck, am I really going to call the police? What am I going to say to them? I can just try to jump in the situation—but this dude is a fucking giant..._

(Y/n) backs up to the wall and shakes her head. "No! I can pay off the debt, so I don't need your fucking sick offers! I came today to discuss about the debt, and only the debt. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving."

The man aggressively snatches her arm. With a scowl on his face, he pulls something out of his pocket. Sean's breath quivers. It is a gun. He points it right at (Y/n)'s head. Sean immediately clicks the dial button, and his phone starts to silently ring.

"You think I'm stupid? I know you're going to rat out on me!" he grunts.

The light pole flickers.

"What are you doing?" she asks, shaking. She clenches her fingers and tries to free herself from his grip.

"You'll be surprise," the man sniggers.

"Please, just let me go! You’ll get in trouble for this!”

The man hits her with the gun. She stumbles to the ground and covers the wound with a wince.

The light pole flashes and then goes out. A sudden migraine shocks Sean's temple, and he bends down with a quiet grunt. He drops his phone and holds his head at the pain of the headache. His brain starts flashing with fragments of a memory, but the image gloom with white. He sees a figure of a girl and a pistol point to her head. The blurry image of her distress state make Sean's heart pounds. He starts to feels adrenaline flowing through his body. He feels a powerful energy coursing through him with a burning sensation to his eyes; his breathing becomes heavy and his chest tightens with a static feeling coursing through his fingertips. As the trees around him starts to move violently, his mind of thoughts and secrets turns to slurs of static signals.

The man's fingers brushes on the trigger. He slowly pushes the trigger back.

(Y/n) opens her mouth. "Help me!"

"No!" Sean yells. He jumps forward with his hand out. Everything around him start to shake and turn, the ground rumbling with a good force. A hazy cloud circulates around them and bites their skin tight. The light pole breaks, and the brick wall shatters with a loud noise, sending the broken pieces to a twirl. The force of the cloud throws the man away, and he hits his head leaving him unconscious. The leaves and cracked bricks revolves around Sean as he stands breathless with his eyes barely opening. Focusing on the figure in front of him, he makes out (Y/n) and starts to regain his composure. He realizes the mess and puts his hand down to his side, which the broken bricks and rocks follows and yields to the ground. Sean looks at the unconscious man and at (Y/n). His eyes frantically scans the area. It's all destroyed. He feels sweats rolls down his temple as desperate breaths slips out his mouth.

(Y/n) looks at him with her eyes wide open. "Holy shit," she breathes out.

☬


	2. Chapter 2

  
☬

**(Y/n)**

**  
**(Y/n) sits uncomfortably on the wooden chair. A two-feet desk with pale-colored folders and extensive, almost-invisible scratches separates her and the police officer. He has some folds of wrinkles on his pale forehead with an almost receding hairline that is probably caught from his 90's slicked-back hairstyle. His dark hair shines with residue of hair gel. "So, (Y/n) (L/n)?" he speaks. His eyes moves to her direction. "You're a witness, or rather say, the victim to this case?"

She nods barely. "Yes."

"My name is Martin. It would be greatly appreciated if you could tell me what happened back at Castle Park, Miss (L/n)."

She opens her mouth to say something knowing well that she isn't prepared yet. She accidentally stumbles on some words and sees the police officer look up with empathic nods at her mistakes. She tells him how the man threatened her for a meetup at Castle Park, or rather say the unknown part of Castle Park, and started harassing her. She mentions his assault with the gun. With the constant sound of keyboard clicking and feet hassling around them, she's comfortable enough to speak more in detail about the incident knowing the busy sounds will drown some of her vocals. "Then this boy... Sean," she continues, "a classmate of mine, came and saved my life. He called the police.”

"Yes, he's a hero. I'm sure he feels proud helping. I'll make sure to pass on your regards to him and his family." Officer Martin flips his paper and examines the words printed. "How did the catastrophe happened? The scene was piled with shattered bricks and dirt and the man, when found, lied unconscious on the ground when the police came to the scene. It was confirmed that we did not have any near earthquakes during that time, but the closest and most recent earthquake was about 200 miles away with only the scale of 1.3 magnitude. Was there perhaps an explosion involved?"

(Y/n) shakes her head. "I don't know what happened. The ground started to rumbled as then Sean suddenly jumped in to help. The man fell and we escaped out."

He nods and glances at his paper with a monotone hum. "It's a bit weird, but you and Sean had said the same thing."

 _Whew_ , she sighs in her head, _as agreed_.

"It's a strange case," he continues, "but these occurrences happens to us more than you think. It often results back in malfunction in digital weathers programs."

She nods. "Maybe that's it."

"Our team has suspected that someone had set something off within the walls or... many other possibilities, actually. Whatever it is, it really pushed up the surface and caused a stir. Did you feel scared when the jump occurred?"

"A little, but I thought it was an earthquake."

"Good. I don't want you to be afraid, because from the look of the mess, it looked like it was a heavy shake. It must've made a pretty big impact to crush the walls like that. Thank goodness you and that boy Sean is safe."

"Thank you... And thank you for not suspecting us," she says.

"There's not enough evidence to," he replies. "And it was most likely the impact of the rumble that caused his unconsciousness. The offender, too, is also oblivious about the explosion. Well, he seems to have a forgetful memory after his head injury, but he stays hostile. We'll file this out of this case. Don't worry, we know you and Sean have school, and this incident is already hard enough to balance."

(Y/n) forcefully chuckles at his remark, knowing all too well that she hasn't been going to school for the past days because she was trying to pay off her mom's debt with multiple, humble jobs. She thanks him for his consideration despite her mortification. He flips through more dry papers and shifts side on his rolling chair. Scanning the typed terms, he nods. "The offender Taylor Hall," Officer Martin says, "stated Ms. (L/n), your mother, is a loaner from the illegal loan shark business. Is that true?"

She nods. "Yes."

"Our police department discovered their location, so you no longer need to fear their potential threats," he states. "As for your debt it's all clear." He shuffles through a pile of papers with a nonchalant manner to express that she has no need to stiffen her shoulders so hard. Her muscles relaxes at how their talk has conclude nicely. She releases a smile and gives him another thank. "No, thank you for being a brave girl," he replies. "I would never dare to imagine if my daughter was to experience this. Thank you for staying strong."

"I really hope not. I was lucky enough to survive. Thank you, Officer Martin. Me and my mom will be more careful in the future," she assures.

"Before we end the conversation—" he says and pauses briefly. "I'm just wondering if everything's all right at home? Are you guys in decline of anything?" he asks, backing it off of her mother's large debt. "There's always help if you need it. You can talk to me about your worries, and I'll make sure to help you and your mother."

She sticks her lips together, and her brain triggers a sudden answer: "We're fine and stable," she says. She knows she isn't lying. Their small mobile home is a roughly $450 monthly fees including the electricity and water bills which is a perfect plan for them. (Y/n) with her three part-time jobs and her mother with two full-time jobs they pay at a good constant rate with never more than two delays so far. The house just lacks the emotional support each of them craves from each other, but the physical support is there. She then follows her remark, and this time more assertive. "There must be a reason she got money from a loan shark, so I'll talk to her about it. But we're doing fine with just the both of us. Thank you for your concern." With some assurance and some life and school tips, Officer Martin walks her to the waiting halls. She feels the fatherhood in him. They exchange a pleasant conversation before walking into the waiting hall where Ms. (L/n) sits with Sean and his family, also having conversations of their own.

When Ms. (L/n) notices (Y/n) and Officer Martin, she jolts up to her feet. "Oh, (Y/n)," she says softly. She quickly walks to (Y/n) and touches her cheeks. "You're not hurt, thank god," she sighs with delight. "I'm so thankful, oh dear," she whispers. "I'm so sorry. I—"

"Mom," (Y/n) says, "I'm okay. I'm alive."

"I'm going to run back to my office. You guys have a good rest of your day, and always contact us if anyone's in a need of help," says Officer Martin. He looks at Sean. "Like you, man. You saved a life." Officer Martin looks at the elderly man besides Sean who stands with a little boy. They all resemble each other, so she guesses they are family. "Your son did a good deed. (Y/n)'s most certainly grateful."

"I am," she replies in her behalf with a half grin.

Mr. Diaz deeply laughs. "Ah, my son's a rare one," he says. "I'm glad he protected someone—" He looks at Sean. "—especially someone from his school. I’m very proud of him." The father pats Sean's back, and Sean replies back with a timid remark.

Officer Martin laughs. "Alright, I'm off. I will contact you Ms. (L/n) and—"

"Esteban," Esteban says.

"—Esteban... for just additional information and comments. You folks stay safe in the summer sun." And with that Officer Martin walks out of the waiting room.

"Whoa Sean! You rock!" the little boy, about the age of eight, says. "That officer said that you saved a life."

"That's right, Daniel," Sean laughs. "You better get on my level," he pleasantly mumbles. He aggressively ruffles his brother's head. "But all I did was call the police—nothing much like your comic superheroes."

 _Except you are the superhero_ , Sean, (Y/n) thinks. _You literally flaunted objects with your hands. I am still freaked._

"Thank you so much for your son's effort," Ms. (L/n) says to Esteban. "I don't know what would happened if he hadn't been there to call the police."

(Y/n) awkwardly compresses her lips at the subtle mention of her possible death. If Sean wasn't to be there to wield the gun away, her head would've possibly been crushed with the single bullet that would've gone through her head. Blood splatter on the ground, her fingers twitching at the reflex and her eyes wide open to stare at the soft blue sky. She'd lie there lifeless. (Y/n) shivers at her intrusive thoughts.

"Let me offer you and your family dinner. It's on me," Ms. (L/n) says. Thawing back to reality, (Y/n) is puzzle at her mother's proposal until realizing it is a physical offer of thanks. "But dinner is not enough for saving my daughter's life," she contemplates.

"Oh, no," Esteban says with his hands up. "It's okay, Ms. (L/n). You don't have to."

"I want to," she replies. "Please, I want to give proper thanks."

Esteban thinks for awhile before nodding. "Okay. How about next week?"

They agree upon a following Saturday and exchange contact information. They urges for (Y/n) and Sean to also exchange numbers for the act of "backup." The two adults continues to talk as Daniel starts friendly conversations with (Y/n). They interact a bit, and she comes to realize that he's the most adorable kid she has ever talk to. And the most talkative. But all of his remarks and questions are amusedly adorable. It's not until Daniel runs to a fish tank that (Y/n) and Sean is left to talk.

"He's so cute," she comments.

"Not so much if you lived with him for 9 years," Sean says.

"I think he's cool and super nice."

He puts one hand in his pocket and stares at the wall. "Mmm... sure." His expression is a developing weary facial, and his lips turns down.

She occupies herself by looking around the room but feels the urge to have a talk with him about his power. She slowly looks at him and reluctantly opens her mouth. "So your... thing," (Y/n) says in a mild whisper.

Sean glances at his hand and shifts his head to (Y/n). She nods. A short exhale comes out of his mouth with puzzlement in his expression. "It's fucking crazy...,"he whispers back. "I'm still so... I can't believe it's real."

"Are you going to tell anybody?"

"I can't. It could be super dangerous. I don't even know how to use it—at least I haven't tried after _that_ incident a few hours ago..."

She purses her lips and moves it the side. Her thoughts ponders for a good second before replying back with confidence. "There's this place... you—or we can try to test it there."

"You're not scared?" he quietly asks.

"I could ask the same thing about you. It's in you."

"I'm pretty freaked, but it's kind of cool... I think." He shakes his head. "Fuck, I don't know. I'm so confused by it."

"I will show you the way tomorrow, if you can go."

"Probably... where will we go?"

"A safe place where you can use your thing at peace. No one goes there. Ever."

“Hey, you know what I’m capable of... So if you try to kill me in the woods...”

She laughs. “Never.”

Sean's lips parts to form a smile. "You are pretty quiet in science class," he says in normal volume. 

"And you are... Sean Diaz," she tries to dig back. They both softly laugh. He is right; what he possess is cool—maybe even more promoting than "cool." Her heart had raced uncontrollably when Sean wielded the bricks around. His expression was so exotically powerful with the violent breeze swirling about him. She remembers the humid cloud that tapped her skin with whiteish lines, making a hushing shriek of bell chimes.

"By the way—" he says. (Y/n) looks at him with curious brows. "Did you see this... this er—" He looks at her to see if she would take the hint.

She tilts her head in confusion. "See what? I think I saw everything."

"No, no... Like in your inner conscious... My brain triggered some type of memory. It was all white, and it showed a girl—" Sean looks at (Y/n)'s befuddled face. He slowly yields. "Never mind. I'm just fucked all over right now."

"What? No, tell me, Sean."

"Mmm... no."

She narrows her eyes and creases her lips. Sean couldn't help it but slip a grin since she looks serious. "It's nothing," he says. "Just some memories being tampered with. Sorry for that."

"If you say so."

After getting to know each other more, (Y/n) and her mom exchange some goodbyes to the Diaz Family and start to head home. The inside of the car roams with a silence, but the outside buzzes with car engines, and it's not until (Y/n) decides to turn on the radio that she starts to feel a little bit at ease in her head. The setting sun hit her face through the car window, and it drags to her lap and to the surface of the glove compartment as the car moves on the freeway. She looks up at the flourishing, orange-dyed sky with a relaxed palm on her warm check. The dimming color jogs a reminder on how long they'd been in the police station; it'd been at least five hours and feels absolutely like the hours. She stares out the window with weary eyes and recalls back on what happened, until a sudden notification sound shatters her clouds of thoughts.

 **Sean  
** Hey (Y/n)   
Did you hear?

_Sean?_ she asks herself. She opens her phone and goes to her messaging app.

**(Y/n)  
** Hey Sean   
What did I miss?

**Sean  
** My friends told me that our school is going to be cancelled tomorrow.

**(Y/n)**  
Wait what  
Why?

**Sean  
** The news said a girl died there.  
The police just found her body

**(Y/n)**  
Holy shit  
That's scary wtf...  
Stuff just keeps happening

**Sean  
** Yeah.   
They haven't found the cause   
Or they haven't announced it to the public yet.

**(Y/n)  
** Shit...  
If you can't go tomorrow it's really fine  
I mean the place I was going to show you  
There's so much stuff going on I don't want drown you

**Sean**  
No, I'm still up for it.  
It will help out settle my thoughts about the  
You know  
Thing...

She briefly hums in approval that he also doesn't mention his power through text messages. _It's a kind of smart move to avoid the government testing's lab_ , she thinks, half-facetiously.

**(Y/n)**  
Okay  
I will text you when tomorrow  
Hope you can cope with it

**Sean  
** Thanks. Will try not to freak or pass out

The fact she acted out and proposed the idea to Sean bother the hidden part of her conscious. She would've felt a bit foolish if he had declined. They only know each other through science class and hall glances anyway. She turns off her phone and sighs deeply. _This shit is real. How is it possible?_ she wonders. The chance of Sean having a power still amazes her every time it comes to her mind. It's exactly like a video game or a fantasy novel. Knowing that all unravelled in front of her eyes with her memories to verify, she tries not to explore the possible wonders of his ability or how dangerous it can act. Sean's power is either something of a miracle or something that shouldn't have unleashed.

☬


End file.
